


Hope: Terbitlah

by PrimatamaNabil (Private0201)



Series: The Tale of Rocky and Zuma: Love and Rain Under the Moon Light and Sunrise [3]
Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Family, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/PrimatamaNabil
Summary: Semalam aku bermimpi.Waktu kita untuk bersama memang tidak lama.Namun, aku tahu bahwa kita tidak akan dipisahkan oleh apapun.





	Hope: Terbitlah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desperation: Malam Bulan Purnama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975222) by [PrimatamaNabil (Private0201)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/PrimatamaNabil). 



> 19 Januari 2019, GFriend comeback lagi. Dan ternyata lorenya nyambung sama Time for the Moon Night, so...  
> *Auto ganti series dari "Finished" jadi "Incomplete"*  
> /terus ngaret sampe 3 bulan goblok lah
> 
> "Terbitlah" ini... Menyambung dari cerita [Malam Bulan Purnama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975222). Memang lorenya katanya Eunha masih terperangkap di dunia roh, but... They let me imagine after all.
> 
> Dan jujur, udah capek ngoyak-ngoyakin Rocky sama Zuma hhe orz
> 
> Please enjoy the story!
> 
> Oh, FYI: Series ini genap setahun! Cerita [paling awal dari seri ini](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326137) diupload persisnya 15 April 2018! Syukurlah <3

“Ya, begitulah. Setidaknya kita berhasil memecahkan teka-teki itu.”

"Tapi bagaimanapun tetap saja...”

“Maaf, dik. Kita harus terima kenyataannya.”

"Tentu. Tidak baik melawan takdir.”

Semalam itu memang waktu yang sangat mengejutkan bagi semua anggota Paw Patrol yang masih hidup. Walaupun teka-teki tentang keberadaan Rocky dan Zuma dipecahkan, mereka harus bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua sahabat mereka kini hanya bisa ditemui sebulan sekali, dan itupun bukan dalam waktu lama.

Langit yang cerah di luar tidak terlalu menggambarkan apa yang ada di dalam hati anjing-anjing malang itu. Mereka masih merasa sedih karena masih tidak percaya bahwa kesempatan mereka hanya sedikit saja untuk bisa bertemu.

“Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir... Rocky dan Zuma masih... ‘gentayangan’, ya?” Rubble menghela napas panjang, memperbaiki posisi duduknya di atas bantal anjingnya.

"Bisa dibilang demikian. Dari yang aku paham, seseorang yang sudah beristirahat tenang semestinya tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia nyata walaupun hanya sebentar, namun Rocky dan Zuma masih bisa kembali.” Chase melihat ke kaca markas. “Aku terkadang penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan selama 29 hari, menunggu malam purnama selanjutnya...”

“Entahlah. Itu misteri yang tidak bisa kita selesaikan.” Skye mengangkat bahunya sambil mengudap kue yang dia ambil sebelumnya. “Paw Patrol jadi kekurangan tenaga karena mereka tidak ada...”

"Aku pun kasihan dengan Chase sebetulnya. Dia jadi merangkap 3 pekerjaan, menggantikan Rocky...” Marshall merengek pelan.“

"Jangan terlalu cemaskan aku.” Chase menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku memang sudah berkomitmen jika suatu hari hal seperti ini terjadi. Dan setidaknya aku paham sedikit mekanik karena Ryder selalu memintaku untuk menemaninya dalam segala eksperimennya sebelum Rocky ada.”

“Ah iya, aku baru ingat itu.” Marshall mengangguk pelan. “Tapi tetap saja...”

"Marshall.” Chase mengalihkan pandangannya ke anjing Dalmatian itu. “Aku melakukan semua ini juga untuk kalian kok. Asalkan kalian tetap tegar, aku tidak perlu dikasihani.”

“B-baik...” Marshall menghela nafas dan mendekati Chase. “Maaf.”

"Tidak apa.” Chase menepuk kepala Marshall dan mengelusnya, lalu tersenyum. “Aku percaya kamu kuat, Marshall.”

Sinar matahari yang hangat memenuhi ruang santai. Semuanya sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, termasuk Ryder yang sedang menunggu di ruang observasi.

"Terkadang, kehangatan ini mengingatkanku kepada mereka.” Skye menatap ke sumber cahaya.

"Biasanya kalau sedang hangat seperti ini, kita sedang bermain bersama mereka di luar sana. Biasanya kalau tidak kejar-kejaran, main bola voli.”

“Biasanya Marshall yang selalu jaga kalau kejar-kejaran, tapi Zuma juga kadang agak lambat untuk mengejar kita.” Chase menambahkan. “Dia pasti akan selalu mengejar Rocky kalau dia yang jaga. Hanya saat-saat tertentu dia tidak mengejar Rocky, karena aku yakin dia ingin kabur bersama dia.”

"Heh, betul juga. Zuma juga cukup bertalenta dalam main bola voli.” Rubble manggut-manggut pelan. “Dia lawan yang tangguh, serius! Aku selalu saja kalah kalau dia sudah memukul bolanya dengan keras.”

“Iya, keras. Dan selalu aku yang jadi target sasarannya.” Marshall merengut, diikuti tawa pelan dari yang lain. “Tapi asalkan kalian bersenang-senang sih, aku juga pasti ikut merasa senang.”

"Haah... waktu yang indah ya?” Chase tersenyum lega. Dia senang karena yang lain masih bisa tertawa dalam keadaan seperti ini, semuanya tidak sia-sia.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, membiarkan suhu ruangan memanas perlahan-lahan. Marshall terus saja memegangi tangan Chase, dan Skye merangkul pundak Rubble di sebelah mereka berdua."

"Kamu masih ingat saat pertama kali kita menemukan Rocky, Marshall?” Chase menepuk tangan adiknya.

“Oh? Masih,” jawab Marshall singkat. “Aku masih ingat sampai sekarang.”

"Waktu itu... hujan lebat. Dia terperangkap di bawah hujan yang deras dan dia berusaha bertahan dengan alat seadanya yang dia punya. Rocky sempat menolak untuk ditolong, namun pada akhirnya kami berhasil menolong dia.” Chase mengingat-ingat kembali masa lalu itu.

“Oh?” Rubble menaikan alisnya.

"Iya. Saat dia sadar, dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Sempat malu-malu sih, tapi pada akhirnya Rocky mau menerima tawaran kami bertiga untuk tinggal bersama.” Marshall ikut menceritakan cerita tempo dulu itu.

“Hoo... Jadi memang dari awal dia orangnya pemalu ya?” Rubble manggut-manggut.

"Iya,” balas Chase.

“Bagaimana dengan sahabatku, Zuma? Apa yang terjadi saat dia masuk kelompok ini?” Skye bertanya.

"Ah, Rocky yang menemukan dia. Zuma sudah dalam keadaan kurus kering, kekurangan gizi. Aku sempat mengira Zuma tidak akan tertolong andaikan saja Rocky mengabaikan dia.” Marshall melihat ke lencana miliknya. “Kami bergerak cepat dan langsung menolong Zuma. Badannya kedinginan, dan dia sangatlah kurus. Bahkan tulangnya saja terasa jika dipegang. Hrh, aku tidak mau membayangkannya sebetulnya.”

“Zuma yang dulu sangatlah beda dengan yang sekarang kita ingat. Dia sangat lemah saat itu. Namun satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah, selain dari cara cadelnya, adalah kerendahan dirinya. Aku sadar Rocky suka dengannya saat pertama kali Zuma datang ke Paw Patrol. Tapi butuh waktu 2 tahun sampai kita semua mengaku satu sama lain.” Chase tertawa kecil.

"...jika mengingat seberapa dekatnya mereka dengan satu sama lain... kadang aku merasa sedih kita harus kehilangan teman seperti mereka berdua.” Rubble menghela napas berat.

“Ya... mau bagaimana lagi, Rubble?” Chase mengangkat bahunya. “Kita tetap harus bisa melanjutkan hidup kita walaupun tanpa mereka berdua. Selama kita masih mengenang kedua anjing itu, Rocky dan Zuma akan selalu hidup dan ada. Iya kan?” Chase menengok ke arah belakang.

"K-kakak? Kakak melihat apa?” Marshall menyadari apa yang Chase lakukan.

“Ah, tidak.” Chase langsung menengok balik ke depan. “Bukan apa-apa.”

 _"Terkadang aku masih berpikir kalian berdua selalu ada di sisiku. Mungkin sekarang kalian di belakangku lagi, menepuk pundak kami semua seperti semalam,”_ pikir Chase. _“Saat kalian memegang pundakku, aku merasa seperti kalian berdua memberikanku secercah harapan untuk terus bertahan, dan menjaga ketiga anjing ini. Jika itu yang kalian ingin berikan, akan ku jaga sampai kita bertemu lagi, kawan.”_

Mereka menikmati pagi hari yang cerah dengan memori yang melayang di kepala mereka, seperti sebuah rekaman film tua. Sebuah tanda bahwa mereka tidak akan melupakan sahabat-sahabat mereka yang telah pergi duluan. Nostalgia, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan untuk sekarang.

.....

Sementara itu, Ryder...

"Aku harus mengecek rumah Rocky untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku belum sempat membereskan rumahnya.” Ryder segera melompat turun ke tiang yang membawanya ke garasi, dan segera keluar dari garasi, menuju ke rumah Rocky.

Sekarang hanya tersisa 5 rumah anjing di sekitar markas, dan hanya 4 yang masih berfungsi dengan baik. Ryder sudah mematikan sistem dari rumah Rocky semenjak dia melayat kedua anjing kesayangannya itu, dan kini yang tersisa hanyalah rumah anjing biasa yang penuh dengan barang-barang peninggalan Rocky. Namun Ryder belum sempat mengecek ada apa saja di rumah Rocky.

"Walaupun ini terkesan seperti aku membobol privasi Rocky, namun aku harus paham apa yang terjadi sebetulnya.” Ryder menunduk dan melihat ke dalam rumah Rocky. Dengan senter, dia menyinari rumah Rocky yang gelap itu.

Dia melihat ada banyak foto-foto yang tertempel di dinding rumahnya, ditambah beberapa cetak biru yang dia kenali. Saat Ryder mengamati foto-foto yang dimaksud, Rocky ternyata memajang foto seluruh anggota Paw Patrol di rumahnya, termasuk fotonya dengan Zuma di pantai Adventure Bay. Ada juga foto dia bersama Ryder dan yang lain, dan foto Everest dengan Tracker pun juga ada.

" _Aku tidak pernah tahu Rocky punya foto-foto ini..._ ” Dia mengambil foto Rocky dengan Zuma dan melihatnya sejenak.

Ryder mendengar semua suara mereka kembali di kepalanya. Suara tawa bahagia anjing Scottish Terrier dan Labrador itu masih saja terngiang. Dia juga mengingat beberapa kalimat dari Rocky dan Zuma yang bisa dia kenang.

 _“Kakak tidak apa-apa?”_  
_“Tentu. Hanya sedikit basah kuyup.”_  
_“Sini_ biaw _aku_ kewingkan _. Sudah_ mewasa _lebih enak, kak?”_  
_“Mendingan.”_  
_“Kak! Apa-apaan sih!”_

Tak peduli berapa kali Ryder mengenang mereka berdua, tangisannya pasti akan selalu menetes walaupun hanya sedikit. Rasa sakit dalam hatinya memang tidak terbendungkan, sekuat apapun Ryder.

"Aku tidak akan bosan mengatakan hal ini...” Ryder menyeka air matanya dan menyimpan foto itu di sakunya. “Tapi aku selalu menyayangi kalian. Mungkin terkesan telat...”

Ryder mengalihkan pandangannya ke kumpulan cetak biru. Ada beberapa proyek yang dia ingat, termasuk rumah untuk Zuma dan beberapa proyek lainnya seperti alat pelempar kacang otomatis. Iya, dulu mereka pernah menggunakan benda itu untuk sebuah misi, dan Ryder masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang.

Di lantai hanya terlihat beberapa barang-barang bekas. Tidak heran sih, Rocky memang suka mengolah sampah-sampah yang dia temukan menjadi apapun yang bisa digunakan. Lebih banyak plastik dibandingkan jenis sampah yang lain, namun Rocky berhasil membentuk plastik-plastik itu menjadi barang yang lebih baik dari bentuk aslinya. Ada tempat perkakas gantung yang terbuat dari plastik, dan perkakasnya tersusun rapi di tempat yang berbeda-beda, untuk menghindari kerusakan karena keberatan beban.

 _“Aku tahu dia memang anjing kreatif.”_ Ryder tersenyum tipis.

Namun, ada satu benda yang menarik perhatian Ryder. Terlihat seperti gulungan kertas usang, Ryder mencoba mengambil kertas tersebut perlahan-lahan. Kertasnya berhasil dia tarik dengan mudah setelah dia mengangkat sedikit benda yang menjepit kertas itu.

“Apa ini?” Ryder membuka gulungan kertas itu.

Kertas itu penuh dengan bahasa Latin, namun dengan bantuan gambar-gambar yang memenuhi kertas itu, Ryder bisa sedikit paham apa isi dari kertas itu.

 _“Rocky tidak pernah punya hal seperti ini, sepengetahuanku...”_ Ryder tertegun sejenak. “Aku harus bisa pelajari kertas ini dulu.” Ryder menggulung kertas itu dan menyimpannya dengan aman. Setelah dirasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa dicek, Ryder meninggalkan rumah Rocky.

“Sayang Zuma menghilang bersama dengan rumah anjingnya. Aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang menjadi alasan kematian Zuma.” Di tengah pikirannya, tabletnya berbunyi. “Ah?”

"Halo. Ryder di sini.”

_“Ryder! Maaf, boleh aku minta tolong?”_

"Oh, Kapten Turbot! Tentu, boleh saja! Ada apa kalau aku boleh tahu?”

_“Diving Bell milikku sepertinya kehilangan beberapa baut dan aku pasti mereka ada di bawah air sana. Mengingat mencari suku cadang dari Diving Bell milikku adalah hal yang susah, bisa aku minta tolong untuk mencarikan baut-baut yang hilang?”_

"Tentu. Kami akan segera ke sana.”

_“Oh, Ryder, sebentar. Maaf aku bertanya ini, namun siapa yang akan kamu kirim?”_

"Paling Chase dan Marshall. Chase bisa memperbaikinya sambil menyelam, dan Marshall bisa membantu Chase jikalau hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.”

_“Oh, jadi Chase yang menggantikan Rocky ya?”_

Ryder terdiam. Dia baru sadar dia mengatakan semua itu tanpa beban, seperti Rocky memang tidak pernah ada di tim. Dia lupa Rocky yang seharusnya memperbaiki semua itu. Dan Zuma yang harusnya masuk ke dalam air, mencari baut yang hilang itu.

_"Ryder? A-ah, maafkan aku, apa barusan aku menyinggungmu?”_

“Maaf. Tidak, tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya tertegun sejenak, tidak masalah! Aku akan ke sana sekarang. Mohon ditunggu ya.”

_"Baik. Maaf sekali lagi, Ryder.”_

Kapten Turbot langsung mematikan telepon. Ryder segera memanggil Chase dan Marshall tanpa basa-basi.

"Chase, Marshall, masuk.”

 _“Chase di sini.”_ Chase merespon duluan.

 _"Marshall juga.”_ Marshall membalas kemudian.

“Aku butuh kalian berdua di dermaga Adventure Bay. Kapten Turbot butuh bantuan kita. Chase, bawa perlengkapan mekanikmu, dan Marshall, bawa perlengkapan medismu. Aku tunggu di bawah.”

 _"Baik, laksanakan, Ryder!”_ Mereka berdua menjawab dengan kompak, dan Ryder bisa sedikit mendengar mereka berdua berpamitan dengan Rubble dan Skye.

“...gila saja aku melupakan mereka berdua begitu saja!” gerutu Ryder dengan kesal. Dia masuk ke dalam garasi dan mempersiapkan ATVnya. Setelah Chase dan Marshall siap, mereka bertiga langsung menuju dermaga.

* * *

Dan begitulah rutinitas Paw Patrol tanpa Rocky dan Zuma. Tidak terlalu banyak canda tawa yang terjadi di markas, dan semuanya bekerja seperti biasa. Chase dan Marshall harus menggantikan posisi Rocky dan Zuma, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan Rubble atau Skye bisa menggantikan posisi Marshall. Semuanya terasa gelap tanpa dua anjing itu.

29 hari berlalu... Dan akhirnya sudah tiba saatnya bulan purnama mereka yang kedua.

...

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

Tepat pada tanggal itu, Zuma berulang tahun. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk merayakannya bersama Rocky dan Zuma.

"Ah! Kalian ingat ulang tahunku!" Zuma berkaca-kaca.

"Kami tidak pernah bisa melupakannya, Zuma. Aku harap kamu senang." Chase mengangguk senang.

"Walaupun kami hanya bisa membuat perayaan kecil-kecilan seperti ini, kami harap kamu senang..." Marshall menggaruk kupingnya.

"Tidak apa! Zuma sangat senang dengan perayaan yang kalian buat, walaupun kecil. Sekecil apapun itu, aku yakin Zuma merasa terkesan dengan ini." Rocky tersenyum, dan Zuma mengiyakan.

"Aww, sama-sama, Zuma." Rubble balas senyum sambil mengambil sepotong paha ayam. "Ayo kita makan saja!"

"Rubble! Tidak sopan kamu langsung makan begitu saja!" Skye memukul pundak Bulldog itu."

Tidak apa, Skye. Kamu _sepewtinya_ tidak _pewnah_ maklum dengan _Wubble."_ Zuma tertawa kecil."

"Tuh! Bahkan Zuma saja membelaku! Kamu memang sahabat terbaikku, Zuma." Dia tos dengan Zuma, dan yang lain tertawa.

"Ya sudah, kita makan saja dulu. Mainnya bisa nanti." Rocky mempersilahkan yang lain ikut makan.

"Oke!" Semuanya menjawab sambil mengambil makanan yang terdekat dari posisi mereka. "Selamat makan!"

.....

Sementara itu, Ryder berada cukup jauh dari posisi mereka. Dia hanya bisa mendengar suara tawa dan celotehan dari anjing-anjingnya. Dia tidak berani menemui Rocky dan Zuma secara langsung. Dia masih trauma.

"Chase?" Ryder menghubungi Chase dari interkomnya.

" _Aku di sini._ " 

"Bagaimana kabar kalian di situ?"

" _Kami semua bersenang-senang kok. Setidaknya Marshall terlihat sangat senang bagiku._ "

"Oh... Mereka berdua?"

" _Mereka baik-baik saja. Zuma sangat senang dengan kejutan ulang tahun ini, dan Rocky juga terlihat senang kami merayakan ulang tahun Zuma._ "

"Ah... Syukurlah."

" _Terasanya seperti mereka hidup kembali..._ "

Ryder terdiam sejenak, dan mencoba untuk menahan tangisannya.

" _Ryder, apa kamu menangis?_ "

"A-apa aku terdengar seperti menangis?"

" _Aku hanya merasa saja sih, namun aku merasa dari kesunyian yang kamu berikan tadi, kamu menangis._ "

"Sesensitif itukah dirimu?"

" _4 tahun, Ryder. Tidak mungkin kamu tidak mengenaliku, dan tidak mungkin juga aku tidak tahu tentang dirimu._ "

"Ah... Memang sih, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku masih takut."

" _Sejujurnya aku juga. Apa yang akan terjadi kepada mereka bertiga jika Rocky dan Zuma sudah 'pulang'?_ "

"Aku kangen, namun takut... Takut aku tidak berani menerima kenyataannya lagi."

" _Mereka percaya saat aku bilang kamu ada urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Zuma sempat kecewa sih, namun Rocky memakluminya._ "

"Dan aku sejujurnya tidak tega mendengarnya..."

" _Namun Ryder, mau sampai kapan kamu akan berbohong? Cepat atau lambat, jika kita ditakdirkan untuk terus seperti ini, mereka akan menanyakan dirimu._ "

"...entahlah." Ryder menghela napas panjang.

Sempat terdengar suara Marshall pelan dari interkom Chase.

" _Ah iya! Sebentar Marshall! Um, Ryder, mereka memanggilku._ "

"Silahkan. Bersenang-senanglah."

" _Aku sayang kepadamu, Ryder. Tegar ya._ "

"Sepertinya aku yang harusnya berkata demikian, tapi baiklah." Ryder tertawa kecil, dan dia bisa mendengar Chase membalas tawanya.

" _Sampai jumpa nanti pagi._ "

 _Bip._ Interkom Ryder terputus. Ryder menaruh kembali tabletnya dan menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar indah.

" _Di malam, bulan purnama, kita kan bertemu lagi..._ " Ryder bersenandung, sambil menikmati bulan yang menyinari langit malam.

"Aku tidak boleh berbohong selamanya..."

.....

"Ah, tadi sangat menyenangkan." Rocky meregangkan tubuhnya. "Senang sekali kita dapat bertemu kembali walaupun hanya sebentar."

"Hehe, senang kalian menikmati waktu kalian di sini." Chase tersenyum.

"Sini, Chase! Peluklah aku!" Rocky langsung menarik Chase dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku kangen pelukan kalian, tahu."

"Ah, kamu ada-ada saja." Chase membalas pelukannya dan menepuk punggung Rocky dengan lembut.

"Ya... Beginilah sekarang ceritanya. Kita hanya bisa bertemu sebentar." Rubble mencoba tersenyum. "Aku akan kangen kalian."

"Aww, sama, _Wubble._ Kami akan sangat _mewindukan_ kalian semua." Zuma yang memeluk duluan. Sempat terdengar isak tangis dari Rubble, namun Rubble langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang.

"...jujur, aku masih belum bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri atas apa yang terjadi, Zuma." Skye menghela napas sambil melihat sahabatnya.

"Kenapa?" Zuma melepas pelukannya dan menghampiri Skye.

"Entah. Aku merasa aku juga ikut bersalah atas segala hal yang terjadi." Skye memalingkan mukanya dari Zuma. Tidak tega melihat sahabatnya.

"Skye, ayolah. Bagaimana kami mau tenang di sana jika kamu masih belum bisa memaafkan _diwimu sendiwi?"_ Zuma menepuk bahu Spaniel itu.

"Skye, Zuma benar. Ini semua bukan salah orang-orang tertentu. Kita semua punya salah masing-masing. Aku juga ada salah pada Zuma dan kalian semua, namun aku sudah memaafkan diriku dan merelakan kenyataannya." Rocky menghampiri mereka berdua. "Chase dan Marshall pasti juga sudah memaafkan diri mereka sendiri."

"Aku juga." Rubble menyanggah. "Aku sudah tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal ini, karena tidak mungkin kalian kembali, kan? Ya mau bagaimana lagi."

"Rubble benar." Chase mengangguk. "Tidak peduli sekuat apapun kita atau sehebat apapun teknologi manusia, tetap saja kalau sudah mati tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi secara ilmiah."

"Aku juga sempat tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, mengingat Rocky adalah salah satu kawan terbaikku yang mempercayaiku atas segala rahasianya kepadaku. Tapi semua sudah terjadi." Marshall tersenyum tipis sambil menyeka air matanya. "Aku rindu, namun aku tidak bisa menyalahkan diriku."

"...kawan-kawan..." Skye tersentuh melihat sikap teman-temannya yang ternyata tegar terhadap kondisi mereka. "Baiklah... Aku akan mencoba untuk memaafkan diriku sendiri..."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Skye." Zuma memeluk Skye dengan erat. Tepat saat Zuma melepas pelukannya, alarm Chase berbunyi.

"05:25." Chase mengecek jamnya. "Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit."

"Aku akan selalu rindu dengan kalian. Terima kasih ya atas pestanya." Rocky meminta yang lain untuk berpelukan secara bersamaan, dan satu pelukan terakhir yang mereka dapatkan sebelum badan Rocky dan Zuma mulai menjadi transparan.

"Tentu. Sehat selalu untuk kalian berdua." Chase melambaikan tangannya. Air mata mulai menetes.

"Kalian juga. Jangan _pewnah_ lupakan kami!" Zuma membalas lambaian tangan Chase.

"Hei, melupakan kalian adalah hal terakhir yang akan aku lakukan, ayolah. Jangan berkata seperti itu!" Rubble tertawa dan ikut melambaikan tangannya.

"Marshall, tegar selalu ya? Aku senang melihatmu masih kuat menghadapi semua ini." Rocky melihat Marshall yang mulai terisak.

"B-baik! Demi kalian!" Marshall tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Senyuman yang kini bercampur dengan tangisan.

"Skye, _tewima_ kasih." Zuma tersenyum.

"S-sama-sama. Sampai jumpa bulan depan!" Skye masih berusaha untuk menahan air matanya, namun tidak bisa.

Dan akhirnya, suara ayam jantan yang berkokok membangunkan mereka berempat dari mimpi indah itu. Rocky dan Zuma kini telah tiada dari pandangan mereka.

Awalnya mereka ikhlas melepas kedua anjing itu, namun perlahan-lahan senyuman mereka memudar, berubah menjadi tangisan pilu yang masih tidak mau menerima kenyataannya.

Ryder langsung menghampiri mereka berempat dan langsung merangkul mereka semua. Ryder pun tak kuasa menahan tangisannya. Sinar mentari menyinari tangisan mereka berlima.

"Aku... Aku penasaran... Kapankah mereka bisa kembali?"

* * *

Semua rutinitas yang mereka hadapi sebulan yang lalu kini telah kembali. Kosong, hampa. Jika ada kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan perasaan mereka lebih dari dua kata itu, mungkin itu jawabannya.

Chase harus kembali menjadi pemimpin yang tegar dalam menjaga ketiga teman-temannya. Pagi hari itu, Marshall dan Skye tertidur di pundak Chase, dan Rubble di atas ranjang anjingnya.

"Sebuah mimpi... Semua itu terasa seperti mimpi..." Chase bergumam pelan.

"Sampai kapan kita harus membohongi diri? Sampai kapan kita harus seperti ini?" Chase kembali bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Marshall... Skye... Rubble... Rocky dan Zuma mempercayakan aku untuk selalu menjaga ketiga sahabatku ini." Chase melihat sekilas ke teman-temannya yang masih tertidur.

"Mereka ada saat kami tiada. Dan kami tiada saat mereka ada." Chase melirik ke mentari yang membagi kehangatannya kepada mereka berempat. "Kapankah mereka bisa keluar dari kegelapan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua?"

Di tengah monolognya, kalung Chase berbunyi.

_"Chase?"_

"Aku di sini."

_"Aku lupa untuk memberitahukan atas suatu hal yang aku temukan di rumah Rocky, sebulan yang lalu. Sebetulnya bukan lupa, lebih ke 'aku sedang menganalisanya' dan kini sudah ada hasil dari apa yang aku temukam itu."_

"Hm?"

_"Ceritanya agak panjang jika aku jabarkan di telepon seperti ini, nanti kamu harus menemui diriku di garasi bawah."_

"Baik. Aku akan ke atas setelah mereka bertiga bangun."

_"Marshall dan Skye masih tidur di pundakmu? Sungguh?"_

"Begitulah. Mereka kelelahan."

_"Kamu sendiri?"_

"Tidak terlalu. Sebetulnya agak sedikit mengantuk, namun aku harus terjaga demi mereka."

_"Baiklah... Namun aku harap kamu akan dapat istirahat yang cukup. Dan semoga hari ini tidak ada misi yang berarti..."_

"Eh. Aku tidak terlalu berharap untuk itu."

_"Baiklah. Istirahatlah, Chase."_

"Terima kasih."

 _Bip._ Putus.

"...sesuatu dari rumah Rocky... Aku penasaran, sepertinya ini penting..." Chase merangkul adiknya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di atas kepala Marshall. "Tapi mungkin memang aku butuh sedikit tidur..."

Chase mulai menyusul teman-temannya yang berada di alam mimpi, ditemani sinar matahari yang berbagi kehangatannya dengan seluruh penduduk kota. Mungkin saja Rocky dan Zuma menunggu di alam sana...

* * *

_Ding._ Sampailah Chase di garasi Ryder. Ryder meminta dia untuk menemuinya di garasi, karena di situlah mereka bisa mengobrol secara pribadi.

_"Identifikasikan diri anda."_

Chase menaruh tangannya di sebuah mesin pemindai. Setelah beberapa saat, garasi terbuka dan Ryder sudah menunggu di dalam.

"Akhirnya datang juga kamu." Ryder langsung menghampiri Chase dan menunjukkan sebuah gulungan tua yang dia temukan sebulan yang lalu.

"Apa itu?" Chase memiringkan kepalanya.

"Topik pembicaraan kita hari ini."

.....

"Jadi kamu menemukan ini di rumah Rocky?" Chase membenarkan kursinya dan melihat ke tulisan-tulisan yang ada di gulungan itu.

"Iya. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang harus dibicarakan." Ryder menunjuk ke kertas itu. "Mengingat Rocky bukanlah seseorang yang suka dengan hal-hal mistis seperti ini... Atau bisa jadi aku tidak pernah tahu. Kamu tidak terlibat dalam perkumpulan apapun kan, Chase?"

"Seenaknya! Tidak!" Chase membantah.

"Syukurlah. Ini... Dari yang aku cari di perpustakaan tentang sejarah-sejarah mistis, gulungan ini dulu berasal dari suku yang tidak bernama." Ryder membuka sebuah buku yang cukup tebal.

"Suku... Tidak bernama?" Chase mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya. Terdengar aneh, memang, namun ada satu hal yang cocok. Bahasa yang aku temukan di gulungan. Menurut sejarah... Mereka bilang ini bahasa _Aohinu_. Aksara mereka sangat berbeda dari bahasa kita, kalau tidak salah namanya... _Ru'urgal_? Iya, _Ru'urgal_." Ryder membaca salah satu baris dari halaman yang dia buka sambil sesekali mengecek catatannya.

"Ah. Kapankah bahasa itu ditemukan?" Chase mulai tertarik dengan pembahasan itu.

"Hmm..." Ryder membolak-balikan beberapa halaman. "Tidak ada catatan pasti perihal kapan. Kalau dari yang aku baca, _Aohinu_ ini adalah sebuah roh mistis. Tidak ada yang tahu perihal siapa pengguna pertama dari bahasa ini, namun yang aku temukan hanya tentang _Aohinu_." Ryder sedikit menyerutkan dahinya. "Aku juga bingung. Seperti hal tentang ras ini tidak banya diketahui dunia."

Chase ikut melihat ke catatan yang dibaca Ryder. Setelah membaca sebentar, Chase menggaruk dagunya. "Memang aneh. Kalau kataku sih, para tetua yang menggunakan bahasa ini lupa memberitahukan tentang asal muasal dari bahasa ini kepada generasi penerus. Mereka hanya mengajarkan bagaimana cara menggunakan bahasa itu."

"Mungkin. Ah, tidak perlu kita cemaskan perihal asal muasalnya. Yang penting aku sekarang tahu cara membaca tulisan-tulisan di gulungan ini." Ryder menunjuk ke salah satu baris. " _Kumpulan Mantra-mantra Keramat._ "

"Yang ku baca hanya... Apa coba ini...?" Chase terlihat kebingungan.

"Haha, maaf Chase. Aksaranya memang agak aneh, aku akui. Dari yang aku baca, bahasa _Aohinu_ dibagi jadi dua. Ada yang disebut… _Aohinu Maku_ , bahasa dasar kalau dalam bahasa kita. Contohnya _nast_ , artinya "halo", lalu _lat artam_ , artinya "selamat pagi", _mes a'rat sana_ artinya "apa kabar", dan _mat'aazu sef_ yang artinya "siapa namamu". Ada juga yang disebut _Aohinu Haku,_ bisa dibilang sebagai bahasa keramat. Bahasa keramat hanya boleh diketahui oleh para petinggi suku pada zaman bahasa ini digunakan, dan tidak banyak yang tahu. Mungkin ada yang masih hidup, namun kita tidak tahu di mana dan siapa. Lagipula, Rocky dapat gulungan ini dari mana, coba..." Ryder menghela nafas.

Chase hanya mengangkat bahunya. “Aku penasaran dengan maksudmu ada dua bahasa yang berbeda. Bisa dicontohkan?” tanyanya penasaran.

“Tentu. Aku mempelajari beberapa mantra di sini, dan ternyata untuk orang biasa pun asalkan mereka bisa membaca mantranya dan berkonsentrasi.” Ryder mencari sesuatu di gulungan kertas itu. “Nah, ini. Jika diartikan, ini adalah mantra pelontar barang. Aku akan bacakan dulu _Aohinu Maku_ nya.” Ryder mengambil napas dalam-dalam. “ _Yurba wati-mal kanzu bulka-sa._ ”

…tidak terjadi apa-apa.

“Lah?”

“Tidak bisa kan? Karena memang bukan itu yang harus disebutkan jika kamu mau melakukan mantranya. Akan aku bacakan yang _Haku_ nya. Mundurlah, Chase. Aku tidak mau kamu ikut terpental.” Ryder mempersiapkan dirinya, sambil menurunkan Chase dari kursinya.

“B-baik…” Chase menjauhi Ryder beberapa meter untuk mencari tempat aman.

Sekali lagi, Ryder mengambil napas dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia memfokuskan seluruh tubuhnya untuk mengeluarkan mantranya. Dan akhirnya, “ _Sabatz_!”

Semua barang-barang yang berada di sekitar Ryder terpental cukup keras. Untung saja tidak ada yang mengenai Chase.

“W-wah…” Chase hanya bisa melongo, kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat.

“Kamu tidak apa-apa?” Ryder menghampiri Chase dan mengangkatnya, menaruhnya kembali di atas meja sambil mengembalikan posisi kursi Chase yang terjatuh.

“Y-ya… tidak masalah, hehe.” Chase tertawa kecil. “Tadi itu keren sekali.”

“Seperti mimpi, kan?” Ryder balas tertawa.

“Iya! Maksudku, sihir itu… sudah jarang ada di dunia. Aku tidak bilang sihir itu tidak nyata, buktinya saat walikota Humdinger mencuri topeng monyet sakral yang ternyata dikutuk itu, dia bertingkah seperti monyet liar.” Chase mengingat-ingat misi yang pernah dia jalani dulu.

“Hmm… iya juga sih, kamu ada benarnya juga.” Ryder mengangguk-angguk. “Dan ini, ada juga yang cukup esktrem. Kamu tidak perlu turun, namun jangan dekat-dekat. Aku bacakan ya.”

Mendengar perintah Ryder, Chase sekali lagi mundur perlahan-lahan menjauhi Ryder.

“ _Rukan fuko nat bahur._ ” Seusai mengatakan tersebut, Ryder menaruh gulungannya di atas meja dan mempersiapkan tangannya. Setelah mempersiapkan dirinya, Ryder langsung berkata, “ _Rek gurtam!_ ”, dan keluarlah api dari kedua tangan Ryder.

“Ryder! Tanganmu!” Chase panik, dan langsung mencari air.

“Chase! Tenang saja! Ini memang mantranya! Mantra yang bisa mengeluarkan api dari telapak tanganku.” Ryder langsung mengibaskan tangan, dan api di tangannya pun mati.

“K-kau membuatku kaget saja…” Chase menghela napas lega, disusul tawa dari Ryder.

“Maaf ya. Tapi, begitulah! Aku mempelajari beberapa mantra di sini, dan percayalah, Chase, aku membawamu ke sini bukan untuk menyombongkan kemampuanku untuk bisa membakar tanganku.” Ryder kembali fokus ke gulungannya.

"Terus, apa ada sesuatu yang menarik? Selain mantra-mantra itu?"

"Ada. Itulah kenapa aku memanggilmu."

"Oh?"

Ryder menunjuk ke salah satu mantra. "Mantra ini. _Mantra Pembangkit Nyawa._ "

Chase terbelalak. "Hah?"

"Betul. Tidak ada penjelasan secara bahasa _Maku_ nya. Hanya tertulis bahwa ini mantra pembangkit nyawa, namun aku yakin ini jalan keluar kita untuk semua masalah ini." Mata Ryder berkaca-kaca.

"...benarkah?" Chase pun terdengar tidak percaya. "Ini terlalu mudah untuk jadi kenyataan! Kamu serius, Ryder?"

"Semoga!" Ryder menyeka air matanya yang sedikit menetes.

"...tapi, Ryder, apa semudah itu?" Chase melihat ke mantra tersebut, dan dia menemukan adanya kata-kata di luar paragraf biasa. "Ini apa, Ryder? Apa ini judul mantra baru atau apa?"

"Sebentar." Ryder membaca teks itu dengan sedikit bergumam, dan langsung kaget. "O-oh... Kamu benar, Chase..."

"Apa?"

" _Semakin dekat ikatan pemanggil dengan roh yang dipanggil, maka semakin besar juga kesempatan untuk sukses. Namun, kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi adalah nyawa pemanggil akan bertukar dengan nyawa yang dipanggil. Gunakan dengan bijak._ Kira-kira begitulah arti dari baris ini." Ryder berkeringat dingin.

"Kan. Tidak mungkin ini bisa dilakukan semudah itu." Chase menghela napas panjang.

"Pengorbanan..." Ryder melihat sebentar ke Chase, lalu ke kertasnya kembali. "Aku tidak mau mengorbankan dirimu, Chase..."

"Tapi jika memang itu satu-satunya cara, mau bagaimana lagi? Dan lagipula... Mungkin kita bisa saja dulu mencobanya." Chase memejamkan matanya. "Aku takut saat mendengarnya, namun jika ini satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan mereka... Aku tidak akan mundur."

"...baiklah." Ryder mengelus kepala Chase dengan lembut. "Kita lakukan bersama."

"Ada cara untuk melakukannya, Ryder?"

Ryder mengecek kembali gulungan tua itu. "Hmm, katanya mantra ini hanya bisa dilakukan di waktu bulan baru. Jadi, menghitung dari pertemuan kita kemarin, semestinya 14 hari lagi. Atau, gampangnya, saat bulan tidak terlihat sama sekali. Dan untuk pelaksanaannya, cukup bacakan mantra ini dekat dengan mayat yang ingin dihidupkan kembali." Ryder membaca petunjuk sambil menggerakan jarinya. "Ya, kira-kira begitulah."

"Wow, Ryder, sepertinya kamu cukup lama mempelajari bahasa ini." Chase merasa takjub.

"Terima kasih. Aku memang tidak bisa membaca semuanya secara langsung, namun aku bisa mencatat dan paham beberapa poin penting dari gulungan kertas ini." Ryder meringis. "Tapi... Kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, kita harus menggali kembali jasad Rocky dan Zuma..."

"Itu terdengar ekstrem..." Chase merenyutkan dahinya.

"Isi dari gulungan ini lebih ekstrem dari hal itu, Chase." Ryder mengingatkan. "Baiklah. Setidaknya kita sudah tahu sedikit perihal ritual ini. Nanti, jika sudah saatnya, kamu ikut bersamaku di malam hari. Jadi usahakan kamu sudah beristirahat cukup di siang harinya."

"Baik, Ryder. Laksanakan." Chase mengangguk sembari hormat.

"Hehe, kamu ada-ada saja." Ryder mengangkat Chase dari kursi dan menurunkannya. "Sudah, kalau kamu ada aktivitas lain, lakukan saja. Jika nanti ada misi... Kamu tahu."

"Oke," jawab Chase singkat. "Aku izin pamit."

"Silahkan." Dan akhirnya Chase keluar dari garasi Ryder.

"...secercah harapan..."

* * *

Chase dan Ryder menjalani hari mereka seperti biasa. Di saat Chase bertugas menjadi anjing polisi dan teknisi seperti biasanya, Ryder mempelajari lebih lanjut perihal mantra yang mereka temukan. Selain dari apa yang mereka bahas, Ryder mulai paham teknis pelaksanaan mantra itu. Selain tubuh dari jiwa yang ingin dipanggil, mereka harus membawa barang yang kira-kira ada hubungannya dengan jiwa tersebut. Ditambah juga persiapan mental, karena catatan tambahan di gulungan itu bukan main-main. Semakin mendekat ke hari eksekusi, Ryder semakin merasa yakin, namun takut juga. Takut mereka akan gagal.

Chase sering menghampiri garasi atau ruang observasi di saat dia sedang bebas untuk mengecek keadaan pemiliknya. Terkadang juga dia menanyakan perihal perkembangan analisa Ryder. Chase tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang proyek rahasia itu, bahkan kepada Marshall pun dia tutup mulut. Tidak ada yang curiga tentang Chase. Setidaknya itu yang dia tahu.

Kalaupun iya, Chase dan Ryder sudah harus siap jika mereka ingin kedua anjing itu kembali.

.....

15 hari kemudian setelah malam itu, tepatnya saat malam bulan baru...

"... Aku tidak menyangka kita akan kembali ke sini dalam waktu dekat. Biasanya masih menunggu dua minggu lagi." Chase menghela nafas berat. "Setidaknya cuaca malam ini cukup... Cerah."

"Yap, aku akui itu." Ryder membenarkan posisi tasnya. "Dan aku agak gugup. Maksudku, aku harus menggali jasad mereka berdua..."

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi..." Chase menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ryder. "Itu yang diperlukan agar mereka bisa kembali kan?"

"Aku hanya takut saja." Ryder menatap ke langit malam yang kosong. "Aku masih merasa bersalah. Saat mereka ada, aku tidak tega menunjukkan diriku di depan mereka berdua. Dan aku tidak dapat menemukan apa alasan hilangnya Zuma, atau lebih cocoknya, kematian Zuma..."

"Ah, aku paham." Chase mengangguk pelan. "Memang kan, seperti yang aku katakan. Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan mencari dirimu, Ryder."'

Setelah berjalan sebentar, mereka sampai di tempat di mana Rocky dan Zuma dikubur. Mereka melihat ada satu buku yang terletak di sebelah "batu nisan" Zuma. Memang sudah lama buku itu ada di situ, dan karena bukunya rusak, tidak ada yang dapat mengecek isi dari buku tersebut.

"Ini dia." Chase mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Aku akan bertemu sahabat-sahabatku yang sudah tidak bernyawa secara langsung."

Namun, saat Chase mengambil langkah ke depan, tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menahan dirinya.

"Ch-chase?" Ryder menyadari ada yang salah dengan Chase.

"...kawan?" Mata Chase melotot tajam, ketakutan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, Chase?" Ryder bertanya sekali lagi.

Ada dua bayangan yang Chase lihat. Bayangan itu terlihat persis sekali seperti teman-temannya yang sudah tiada. "Kalian... Kalian hidup...?"

Ryder tidak dapat melihat apapun yang Chase lihat, dan mencoba menggoyangkan badan Chase. "Chase, bangunlah! Ada apa!?"

Air mata Chase langsung mengalir deras. Dia masih terdiam dari posisinya, tidak dapat menahan seluruh kesedihannya. "Rocky...! Zuma...!" Sampai akhirnya dia terkujur lemas, tidak dapat menghentikan tangisannya yang terus membasahi pipinya.

"Chase! Chase, tenanglah!" Ryder langsung mengangkat Shepherd itu sambil memeluknya erat. "Tenanglah... Mereka baik-baik saja di sana..." Sembari mengelus kepala Chase, Ryder mencoba untuk menenangkan anjing kesayangannya itu.

"Mereka ada... Mereka menunggu..." Chase sesunggukan. "Mereka... ingin segera bebas..."

"Itu yang akan kita lakukan, Chase." Ryder terus mendekap anjing itu. "Itu tujuan kita..."

Butuh beberapa lama sampai akhirnya Chase tenang. Setelah dia tenang, Ryder menaruh Chase kembali di tanah dan mengeluarkan sekopnya. Chase juga dibekali pengeruk tanah yang bentuknya mirip seperti punya Rubble.

"Siap?" Ryder menancapkan sekopnya di atas makam Zuma.

"Ayo."

Mulailah mereka menggali kuburan Rocky dan Zuma. Setiap kerukan yang Chase lakukan, satu kenangan dengannya dan Rocky-Zuma melayang melewati kepalanya. Air matanya sudah terkuras sebelum mereka menggali kedua jasad itu. Namun Chase tahu, hatinya semakin teriris setiap sekop miliknya bersentuhan dengan tanah makam kedua sahabatnya.

Sampai akhirnya selesailah mereka menggali. Badan Zuma dan Rocky sama-sama masih utuh dari luar. Seperti mereka akan diizinkan untuk hidup kembali, tubuh mereka tidak membusuk sedikitpun.

"M-mereka..." Chase masih tidak bisa mempercayainya. Dia mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Rocky, namun sudah jelas tidak ada respon yang diberikan olehnya.

"Chase, hei, belum." Ryder menepuk pundaknya. Chase mundur, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan dirinya.

Ryder membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan bersama gulungan kertasnya. Tidak lupa juga kedua lencana mereka ditaruh tepat di atas mayat mereka

"Aku tidak tahu apa membaca transliterasi dan gulungannya bersama diperbolehkan, namun setahuku kita harus bisa membaca mantranya dengan benar. Ini adalah cara membacanya, dan gulungan tuanya sebagai teks asli." Ryder memberikan kedua barang itu kepada Chase.

"B-baik." Chase menerima kedua-duanya dan membaca isinya sebentar. Ryder langsung mundur dari posisi mereka bertiga (Chase dan kedua jasad itu), mencari posisi aman.

" _Ut getre fa'atzal fasa: fa'at getre ra kolt inmar murim kenrae. Ut arzk int fasa: sa'al fa'atz tun haket reti tun na'aztuk._ " Chase membaca baris pertama dengan lancar. Dia merasakan ada energi yang mengelilingi dirinya dan Rocky-Zuma.

"Satu..." Gumam Ryder.

Chase melihat sejenak ke Ryder, dan mulai membaca mantra kedua. " _Ut tamant na'al fasa: zut tam ut na'al tun Rocky krez Zuma, raik de'ez kri rekh ada'atz tun iztarahe._ " Semua mantra di bagian kedua berhasil diucapkan dengan lancar, walau Chase sempat terdengar ragu-ragu. Diulangilah mantra itu sebanyak tiga kali, sesuai petunjuk yang diberikan. Suasana di sekitar Chase seperti dikelilingi aura-aura terang.

"Dua... Semestinya kita sudah dekat dengan tujuan kita." Ryder mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Chase gugup. Saat dia baca mantra yang ketiga secara sekilas, Chase merasa ada yang berusaha mengganggunya.

" _Zan ut treiz tun kazartak_ \--" Tepat di akhir kalimat itu, Chase melihat bayangan tangan Rocky dan Zuma yang ikut memegang gulungan tua itu.

"AH!" Chase melompat dari posisinya. "..." Napasnya tidak karuan. Ada apa barusan?

"Chase! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Ryder panik.

"A... Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya setelah beberapa tarikan napas dalam. "Aku... Aku melihat mereka..."

"Hah!?" Ryder terbelalak. "Serius!?"

"Benar! Mereka ikut memegangi gulungan ini!" Chase menunjukkan gulungannya. Saat Ryder mendekati Chase untuk mengamati gulungan itu, terlihat seperti ada bekas lecak di kertas itu. Atau bisa jadi Ryder hanya salah lihat.

"...coba ulangi tahap ketiga," pinta Ryder sambil mundur dari posisinya.

Chase mengambil napas sekali lagi dan mulai membaca ulang kalimat itu.

" _Zan ut treiz tun kazartak--"_

Dan lagi, kali ini Rocky dan Zuma melotot ke muka Chase. Seperti kepala mereka keluar dari gulungan itu.

"HEI HEI HEI!" Chase membanting kedua tulisan itu, dan gagallah proses pembangkitan. Semuanya kembali normal.

Ryder langsung menghampiri Chase dan menggendongnya sambil menepuk bahunya. "Sudah, sudah."

Chase terisak. Dia tidak kuat untuk membaca semua itu. Seperti ada yang memintanya untuk tidak melanjutkan semua itu. Seperti ada yang ingin Chase merelakan semuanya.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu..." Ryder membiarkan Chase menangis di pundaknya, sembari melihat ke dua mayat yang tergeletak itu.

"Aku berani bersumpah, Ryder, mereka muncul di depan mukaku, di gulungan itu..." Chase gemetaran. Dia berusaha untuk menghapus gambar mental itu dari pikirannya.

"Sudah, sudah..." Ryder mendekap Shepherd itu dengan erat. "Mungkin kita harus relakan mereka..."

Gejolak di dalam hati Chase tidak dapat tertahan lagi. Dia sangat ingin menyelamatkan kedua temannya itu dari jeratan kematian demi yang lain, namun apa daya, bahkan dirinya tidak kuat untuk membaca semua itu. “Aku tidak rela...”

"Kami sudah dengar semuanya."

Kalimat itu mengejutkan Chase dan Ryder dari posisi mereka. Saat mereka melihat sumber suara itu, Marshall dan yang lainnya melihat ke mereka berdua.

"M-Marshall! Kenapa kamu di sini!?" Chase tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat; adiknya dengan kedua temannya yang lain ada di sini.

"Sudah, Chase, tidak perlu menyembunyikan semuanya. Kami sudah dengar, kok." Skye yang membalas pertanyaan Chase.

"Kalian berusaha membangkitkan Rocky dan Zuma lagi, kan?" Rubble melanjutkan kalimat Skye.

"..." Ryder tidak bisa berbohong lagi. Mereka lebih baik tahu tentang semuanya.

"Chase, ambil gulungan dan catatanku. Tunjukkan kepada mereka," pinta Ryder.

Chase langsung mengambil kedua barang itu dan menunjukkannya kepada mereka bertiga.

"Di mana kalian menemukan ini?" Marshall mulai menganalisa kertas lusuh itu.

"Ryder bilang dia menemukan ini di rumah Rocky. Di antara sampah-sampah miliknya, ada gulungan ini," balas Chase.

"Hoo." Rubble mengangguk pelan. "Bahasanya agak... Aneh."

"Itu bahasa _Aohinu_. Bahasa kuno, yang entah sejak kapan mulai digunakan. Aku sudah mempelajari beberapa dari isi gulungan itu, dan salah satunya adalah mantra pembangkit nyawa.” Ryder ikut menjelaskan.

“...dan, itu...”

“Iya, mereka. Mereka masih utuh.” Chase menghela napas panjang. Fokus ketiga anjing itu langsung tertuju ke kedua teman mereka yang masih belum bernapas.

“...Rocky, Zuma...” Skye menahan air matanya. “Tidak kusangka kalian akan pergi secepat itu...”

“Bulu kudukku merinding... mereka terlihat seperti hanya tertidur...” Rubble mengucek matanya.

“Kalian mencoba membangkitkan mereka?” Marshall melihat ke kakaknya. Chase dan Ryder hanya mengangguk. “Apa yang terjadi?”

“Aku... merasakan beberapa gangguan yang mencoba menahanku untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku melihat tangan mereka di gulungan itu, dan juga mereka sempat muncul di gulungan itu. Aku mungkin berhalusinasi, namun... itulah yang aku lihat.” Chase menjelaskan semuanya. “Ryder tidak mungkin membacakannya, karena pembaca mantra ini harus seseorang yang punya ikatan batin yang sangat erat dengan mayat yang ingin dipanggil.”

“Hmm... begitu ya?” Marshall mengambil catatan mantranya, sambil sesekali melihat ke mayat Rocky dan Zuma.

“...kalau dipikir-pikir, aku kan satu-satunya yang sangat mengenal mereka cukup dekat?”

Sadar dengan maksud kalimat itu, Chase langsung menahan lengan Marshall. “TIDAK BOLEH!”

“E-eh, kenapa?” Marshall agak kaget.

“Jika kamu gagal, ada kemungkinan jiwamu yang tertukar! Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu juga!” Chase menahan kedua lengan Marshall dengan erat, lalu terdiam.

“…” Marshall belum bisa membalas pernyataan Chase. Yang lain juga terdiam begitu saja, kaget dengan apa yang Chase ucapkan.

“Chase benar, Marshall. Kemungkinan tertukarnya akan semakin tinggi, karena… relasimu dengan mereka terlalu dekat.” Ryder mencoba meyakinkan Marshall untuk tidak melakukannya.

“Tapi kamu membiarkan kakakku, Chase si anjing polisi ini, untuk melakukannya? Apa dasarnya, Ryder?” Kalimat Marshall membuat Ryder tidak dapat berkutik. Dia ada benarnya juga.

Setelah terdiam sejenak, Marshall melihat ke Skye. “Skye?”

“Iya?”

“Kamu ingat saat kita pertama kali berhasil memecahkan teka-teki itu, saat mereka menghilang… apa yang aku katakan?”

“Kamu rela melakukan apapun agar mereka kembali... Tunggu! Apa jangan-jangan...”

Marshall mengangguk. Skye menutup mulutnya, tidak percaya bahwa Marshall sungguh-sungguh.

“Rubble.”

“Kenapa?”

“Rocky pernah cerita kepadaku bahwa kamu sangat menghargai keluarga ini. Kamu mungkin awalnya tidak dapat terlalu bergaul dengan kami, namun saat kamu merasakan ikatan batin yang kuat bersama kita berenam, kamu tidak mau melepaskan kami.”

“...Rocky cerita seperti itu?”

“Iya. Pada malam itu. Saat Rocky datang menghampiriku untuk menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya. Aku jadi belajar suatu hal betapa pentingnya keluarga bagiku, ditambah juga aku termasuk yang sudah lama berada di keluarga ini… Jadi, begitulah. Terima kasih telah mengajarkanku betapa pentingnya mereka bagiku.”

Rubble tidak dapat membalas. Dia mengangguk pelan, tak sadar air mata menitik dari matanya.

“Ryder, aku minta maaf, namun untuk kali ini aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perintahmu.” Marshall menengok ke Ryder.

“...perintahku?”

“Kamu melarangku untuk melakukannya kan, barusan? Maaf, aku tolak. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan kakakku juga. Jika dia tidak bisa kehilangan adiknya, maka aku juga tidak bisa kehilangan kakakku begitu saja. Karena aku yang sangat dekat dengan mereka, mau tidak mau aku yang harus melakukannya. Demi Rocky dan Zuma.”

Wajah Ryder pucat pasi. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia tahu Marshall sebetulnya keras kepala dalam kasus genting, dan jika dia sudah menolak perintahnya, maka itu pertanda Marshall tidak akan mengubah pikirannya. Ryder hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mundur, memberikan Marshall ruang untuk memulai ritualnya.

“Chase.”

Chase tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya. Dia langsung memeluk Marshall dengan erat. Sudah banyak air mata yang dia keluarkan malam ini.

“Aku tahu seberapa takutnya dirimu. Aku tahu semuanya. Wajah tangguhmu itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasanmu dariku, Chase. Aku tahu hatimu ikut terluka, namun kamu bertindak seperti kamu tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah selalu berada di sisiku kapanpun aku membutuhkanmu.” Marshall tersenyum tipis. “Kakak, aku tidak menyesal mengatakan iya kepadamu, 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku senang kita menjalani semuanya, suka dan duka, bersama-sama. Semua misi yang kita jalankan bersama, aku akan selalu mengenang mereka sampai aku menua. Semua itu waktu yang sangat berharga bagiku.” Dia tak kuasa menahan tangisannya.

“Marshall...”

“Chase, jika ini adalah kali terakhir kita bertemu, dan Rocky dengan Zuma berhasil diselamatkan... tolong jaga mereka, dan ketahuilah aku sangat menyayangi dirimu dengan jiwa ragaku. Tidak ada yang akan menggantikan Chase di dalam hatiku. Tidak ada.” Marshall terisak.

“T...” Chase berusaha untuk menolaknya, namun dia tidak bisa. Dia tahu Marshall sangat bersungguh-sungguh dalam hal ini. “Marshall, aku perbolehkan... namun jika kita melakukannya bersama.”

“...baiklah.” Tanpa pikir panjang, Marshall mengiyakan permintaan Chase.

Butuh waktu lama sampai mereka selesai menangis. Chase langsung mengambil kertas transliterasi dengan gulungan tuanya dan menyerahkan transliterasinya kepada Marshall.

“Kalian lebih baik cepat, waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 3 pagi. 2 jam lagi matahari akan terbit!” Ryder mengingatkan mereka.

“Marshall, siap?” Chase memegang tangan Dalmatian itu dengan kuat.

“Tentu.” Marshall juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada Shepherd itu.

“Kalian berdua hati-hati...” Skye terlihat cemas.

“Semoga kalian bisa!” Rubble juga.

Chase mengajarkan dengan pelan bagaimana cara membaca mantra itu, dan mulailah mereka membaca mantra pertama.

" _Ut getre fa'atzal fasa: fa'at getre ra kolt inmar murim kenrae. Ut arzk int fasa: sa'al fa'atz tun haket reti tun na'aztuk._ "

Tahap pertama berhasil dilakukan, namun...

“S-sebentar... cahaya ini...” Sepertinya ada yang salah. Chase melihat ke adiknya, yang ternyata sudah ditutupi dengan cahaya yang terang.

“Marshall! Kawan-kawan!”

Sebelum Chase bisa menengok ke arah Rubble dan Skye, sebuah ledakan cahaya menutupi semuanya, termasuk pandangan Chase...

* * *

“...apa...” Chase mencoba menyadarkan dirinya. “Apa yang terjadi...?”

Putih. Hampa. Tidak ada bayangan apapun, kecuali dirinya dan Marshall. Saat dia mau menyimpulkan bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua di situ, dia melihat Skye dan Rubble agak sedikit jauh dari posisi mereka.

“Skye! Rubble! Kalian baik-baik saja!?” Chase mencoba memanggil mereka.

“Chase! Cepat! Selesaikan mantra itu! Atau jika tidak semua kegelapan ini akan menghabisi Marshall!” Balasan dari Skye membuat Chase kaget tidak karuan. Saat dia memperhatikan apa yang terjadi, Skye dan Rubble sedang melawan ‘kegelapan’ yang mencoba menyerang mereka semua.

“K-kalian!”

“Jangan cemaskan kami! Bantu Marshall!” Rubble menolak bantuan Chase.

“Serius?” Chase tidak percaya.

“Hei, walaupun aku betina, aku punya kekuatan untuk menahan mereka. Cepatlah, semakin cepat kalian menyelesaikan semuanya lebih baik!” Skye mengejeknya.

“...kalian benar. Baiklah! Bertahanlah!” Chase segera menghampiri Marshall yang masih terpaku dari posisinya.

“Chase...?”

“Marshall, kamu tidak apa-apa?”

“Tentu... tapi kita di mana?”

“Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya mantranya bereaksi terlalu kuat kepadamu, hingga kita terpental ke... entahlah di mana ini. Namun kita harus menyelesaikan semua mantranya, Marshall.”

“Ke-kepalaku sakit...”

“Hei, tenangkan dirimu dulu.”

“Seperti ada yang mencoba menahanku untuk membacakan semua ini...”

“...sama seperti apa yang terjadi kepadaku saat masuk tahap ketiga...”

Chase dan Marshall terdiam sejenak sambil menatap satu sama lain. Pandangan mereka mengirimkan pesan yang sama: _Kita harus bisa._

“Ayo.”

Marshall bangkit sambil membuka catatannya lagi. Chase memegang tangan Marshall sambil membuka gulungan tuanya. Mereka lanjut membaca mantranya. “ _Ut tamant na'al fasa: zut tam ut na'al tun Rocky krez Zuma..._ ”

Marshall terdiam sejenak.

“Dik?”

“Mereka... mereka...” Marshall mengunci matanya ke satu arah. Sepertinya dia mengalami ilusi yang dirasakan Chase juga.

“Abaikan! Itu adalah cara mereka untuk mengganggu kita dalam menyelesaikan mantra ini.” Chase memaksa pandangan Marshall untuk tertuju ke arah kertas lagi. “Itu yang aku pelajari... dari apa yang terjadi sebelumnya...”

“B-baik...” Marshall menurut. Mereka mengulangi mantra itu. “ _Ut tamant na'al fasa: zut tam ut na'al tun Rocky krez Zuma, raik de'ez kri rekh ada'atz tun iztarahe._ ”

Setiap kali mereka mengulangi mantra itu, mata Marshall seperti ingin mengecek ke arah tadi. Namun Chase terus memaksa dia untuk terus fokus ke kertas, abaikan segalanya. Pada saat bersamaan, Skye dan Rubble terpukul mundur mendekati mereka berdua.

Selesai mengucapkan mantra itu untuk kelima kalinya, tiba-tiba Chase mendengar suara kencang. Seperti suara ledakan.

“!”

Chase, Skye, dan Rubble mencari sumber suara itu. Saat mereka sadar, ternyata...

“Tangkap mereka berdua!”

Skye dan Rubble secara reflek langsung mengejar kedua anjing yang tiba-tiba muncul dari langit, secara perlahan jatuh ke arah mereka berempat.

“Rocky! Aku menangkapmu!” Rubble langsung menahan badannya agar tidak jatuh.

“Zuma!” Skye, walaupun kesusahan sedikit, berhasil menangkap Zuma.

“Chase! Lindungi mereka!” Mereka berdua langsung menaruh Rocky dan Zuma di dekat Chase dan Marshall sambil kembali melindungi mereka berdua. Marshall bergeming dari tadi.

“Marshall, kamu tidak apa-apa?” Chase mencoba mengecek keadaan adiknya sambil melihat badan Rocky dan Zuma yang terlihat tidak bernyawa.

“...” Marshall terlihat kaget, seperti ada yang merasuki dirinya.

“Sadarkan dirimu, Marshall. Kita sedikit lagi sampai. Kamu tinggal menyelesaikan mantra terakhirnya dan kita akan berhasil membebaskan mereka!” Chase menyemangati Marshall. “Aku percaya padamu, Dik.”

Marshall mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dan melihat ke dua tubuh yang baru saja sampai itu. “Mereka hanya ilusi. Mereka hanya ilusi.” Marshall mengulangi kalimat itu dengan pelan.

Chase merangkul Rocky sambil memegang tangan Marshall, dan Zuma digotong oleh Skye dan Rubble.

“K-kalian... apapun yang kalian lakukan, cepatlah... Kami tidak bisa menahan mereka lebih lama lagi...” Skye mendekati kedua anjing itu.

“C-cepatlah...!” Rubble mencoba menahan dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Kegelapan terus menutupi mereka semua. Waktu mereka tidak banyak. Marshall harus segera membaca satu kalimat terakhir itu, atau mereka semua akan tamat.

“Marshall, aku di sini. Ayo, kita selesaikan semuanya. Demi mereka.” Chase meyakinkan Marshall. Rocky di lengan kanannya, gulungan tua di tangan kirinya.

“...baiklah. Chase, Terima kasih.” Marshall tersenyum ke Chase. Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya? Chase tidak mau memikirkan itu.

Mereka berdua mulai membacakan mantranya. Di saat bersamaan, seluruh kegelapan mulai menyelimuti mereka semua.

“ _Zan ut treiz tun kazartak...”_

“Kumohon... cepatlah...”

_“...zut krein morgi nalanz...”_

“Chase! Marshall! Cepatlah!”

 _“...na'altak ra heib hakettak!_ ”

Tepat di akhir kalimat Marshall dan Chase, cahaya keluar dari gulungan kertas itu. Cahayanya sangat terang, mengalahkan seluruh kegelapan yang mengelilingi mereka.

“Cahaya ini...!”

Cahayanya terus berkilau, saking terangnya Chase menutup matanya. Setelah beberapa saat, Chase merasakan cahayanya telah menghilang. Saat dia buka matanya, lapangan yang luas dengan rumput hijau mengelilingi mereka semua.

“Ini...” Semuanya terdiam dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Tanpa Chase sadari, dia kehilangan kesadarannya setelah melihat lapangan itu...

* * *

_"Apa harus kita mengembalikan mereka?”_

_“Hmm... aku tidak ingin sih, sebetulnya. Mereka sudah mati. Sudah semestinya mereka pergi ke alam arwah selamanya. Untuk beristirahat.”_

_“Namun kenapa kita membiarkan keduanya berada di limbo itu cukup lama?”_

_“...sebetulnya aku kepikiran juga. Apa alasan mereka tertahan cukup lama?”_

_“Sebetulnya jawabannya hanya satu. Ada sesuatu yang menahan mereka untuk pulang.”_

_“Ada yang tidak bisa melepaskan mereka begitu saja?”_

_“Begitulah.”_

_“Hmm... baiklah. Bagaimana dengan temannya ini? Apa kita harus membawa dia?”_

_“Justru dialah yang menahan mereka berdua untuk pergi menjauhi dia.”_

_“...jadi maksudmu kita tidak akan dapat apa-apa?”_

_“Jika itu yang terjadi, mau diapakan lagi? Setiap hari orang mati, kita tidak harus takut kekurangan.”_

_“Maksudmu, ini hanyalah... ‘pengecualian’?”_

_“Bisa dibilang demikian. Ayolah, sesekali kita berbuat sesuatu yang jarang kita lakukan.”_

_“Baiklah, baiklah... Tapi aku harap keputusanmu ini benar apa adanya dan tidak akan merugikan kedua pihak.”_

_“Aku yakin justru mereka akan sangat bahagia dipertemukan lagi. Bisa jadi suatu hari nanti mereka semua akan kembali bersama-sama ke sini.”_

_“...ide yang bagus.”_

* * *

“...”

Chase akhirnya terbangun. Sunyi. Suasana masih sedikit gelap.

Dia mencoba mengecek keadaan dirinya. Dia masih bisa merasakan badannya. Dicubitlah lengan kirinya. “Ow!” Masih sakit. Hmm, apa dia masih hidup?

“Mana yang lain...?” Dia mengecek sekelilingnya, dan Marshall lah yang pertama terlintas di pikirannya. “Adik!”

Chase segera bangun dari posisinya dan mencari di mana Dalmatian itu. Syukurlah, Marhall masih ada. Tapi Chase tidak yakin apa Marshall yang dia lihat ini masih bernyawa atau tidak.

“Marshall?” Chase menggoyangkan tubuh adiknya. “Dik? Bangunlah!” Chase ketakutan. Takut apa yang tertulis di akhir gulungan itu terjadi kepada adik kesayangannya. “Marshall, ayolah! Jangan buat aku takut! Bangunlah!”

Chase hanya bisa memeluk Marshall sambil terisak pelan. Namun Chase sadar, dia masih bisa merasakan detak jantung Marshall yang terasa pelan. “A-ah... syukurlah kamu masih hidup...” Kini tangisan haru yang mengalir.

Merasakan air mata yang menetes di pundaknya, Marshall pun terbangun. “Hn... Chase... kenapa kamu menangis...?”

“Marshall...” Dipeluklah Marshall dengan erat. “Aku senang kamu selamat...”

“Chase... selamat juga...?” Marshall sadar apa yang terjadi, dan langsung membalas pelukan Chase sembari menangis. “...jujur, saat masuk tahap ketiga aku tadi sangat ketakutan. Nyawaku terasa seperti ingin dicabut dari badanku...”

“Tenang saja... kita sudah aman kok...” Chase menepuk bahu Marshall sambil menoleh ke Marshall. Air mata bercampur dengan senyuman tipis, Chase senang mereka berdua baik-baik saja.

“Bagaimana dengan Skye dan Rubble?” Marshall bertanya.

“Urgh... kalian mencari kami?” Suara Rubble yang agak berat sempat mengejutkan kedua anjing itu.

“Gila, Marshall. Untung saja kamu tadi cepat menyelesaikan mantranya. Bisa habis kita.” Skye menghela napas panjang.

“Teman-teman!” Chase langsung melepas pelukan Marshall dan menghampiri mereka berdua sambil mendekap kedua anjing itu dengan erat.

“H-hei! Chase!” Skye kaget, namun dia sadar apa maksud dari pelukan itu. “...kita selamat, kok. Terima kasih.”

“Chase...” Rubble membalas dekapan hangat Shepherd itu. Dia tahu seberapa cemasnya Chase kepada mereka bertiga.

“...kita semua sudah selamat, tapi... apa kita berhasil?”

Pertanyaan itu menggantung di udara. Mereka berempat langsung mencari ke mana tubuh Rocky dan Zuma. Bisa jadi mereka berhasil, bisa jadi mereka gagal. Ditambah lagi gulungan tua itu menghilang dari Chase.

“Kawan-kawan! Mereka di sini!” Setelah beberapa saat, Rubble menemukan badan Rocky dan Zuma.

“Rocky! Zuma!” Chase dan Marshall menghampiri mereka berdua. Terdiam sejenak, mereka memperhatikan kedua tubuh yang masih terbujur lemas.

“Rocky...” Chase terdiam. Anjing abu-abu itu masih tidak memberikan respon apapun.

Marshall mencoba mengecek nadi mereka berdua. “...aku tidak terlalu bisa merasakannya. Mungkin aku kurang teliti. Andai saja aku punya peralatan medisku...”

Mereka berempat duduk mengelilingi kedua anjing itu. Tidak ada yang bisa berkata-kata. Mereka tidak bisa menjawab apakah mereka berhasil atau tidak. Marshall masih hidup, jadi bisa jadi mereka gagal. Bisa jadi.

“...tadi itu... pengalaman yang sangat... entahlah. Aku kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.” Chase memulai topik baru.

“Marshall, kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Aku dari tadi memperhatikan dirimu terus sembari melindungi kalian. Kamu terlihat... tegang.” Skye bertanya.

“...setidaknya sekarang sudah mendingan. Aku masih agak syok dengan apa yang terjadi, sebetulnya. Seperti barusan itu hanya mimpi.” Marshall membalas.

“Hm... aku agak kaget saat ada suara dentuman keras itu. Tiba-tiba entah dari mana Rocky dan Zuma muncul begitu saja.” Rubble menggaruk dagunya. “Seperti, jika di atas tempat tadi ada pintu darurat, ada seseorang yang menjatuhkan mereka berdua dari pintu itu.”

“Hee, iya juga. Terdengar seperti itu.” Skye mengangguk-angguk. “Chase, tadi saat kamu membacakan mantranya, tidak terjadi seperti tadi kan?”

“Aku pun juga bingung kenapa mantra ini sangat bereaksi dengan Marshall.” Chase menghela napas. “Aneh. Sepertinya memang catatan di akhir mantra itu benar apa adanya.”

“Tapi kenapa hasilnya masih tidak ketahuan? Dan lagi, di mana Ryder?” Marshall celingak-celinguk. “...dia tidak terlihat sedikitpun.”

“Hmm... aku jadi kepikiran. Ke mana dia? Atau jangan-jangan kita sekarang bukan di dunia asal kita semua? Melainkan kita ada di dunia paralel?” Rubble terlihat cemas.

“Aku tidak mau berburuk sangka, namun jika itu nyatanya... apa kita gagal?” Skye menelan ludahnya.

“Maksudmu kita sekarang ada di limbo, begitu? Terus kenapa Rocky dan Zuma tidak bangun-bangun sampai sekarang?” Chase juga mulai ketakutan. Dirangkulnya Marshall dengan erat.

“Aku juga tidak tahu tentang itu...” Skye tidak dapat berkata banyak.

Ditunggulah terus, sampai jam 5. Alarm di tangan Chase berbunyi.

“Jam 5.” Gumamnya pelan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada suara geraman pelan.

“Hngh...”

“!” Semuanya kaget. “Siapa itu!?”

“Zuma... kita di mana...?”

“...Zuma?”

Mereka semua langsung menengok ke bawah, dan ternyata mata Rocky dan Zuma sudah terbuka.

“KAWAN-KAWAN! KALIAN KEMBALI!” Chase kaget tidak karuan. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, dia langsung mengangkat Rocky dan memeluknya dengan erat.

“K-kita...! Kita berhasil!” Marshall juga melakukan hal yang sama.

“Zuma! Syukurlah!” Rubble langsung menjilati muka Zuma dan memeluknya.

“He-hei! Rubble, tidak sopan ih! Dia baru bangun masa sudah kamu jilat seperti itu!?” Skye sedikit tertawa dan langsung memeluknya. Tawanya langsung berubah menjadi isakan. “...Zuma bodoh, kenapa kamu pergi tanpa memberitahu kami semua!?”

Rocky dan Zuma sama-sama kaget. “A... apa...?”

“Z-Zuma, sepertinya mereka...”

“...iyakah!?”

Dugaan mereka berdua benar. Mereka berhasil mematahkan kutukan penahanan itu.

“Kalian berhasil! Astaga, kalian berhasil mengeluarkan kami berdua dari limbo itu!” Rocky membalas pelukan Chase dan Marshall.

“A... aku tidak menyangka bahwa apa yang _Wocky_ katakan _benaw_ apa adanya... _syukuwlah_ kalian _bewhasil_!” Zuma juga.

Mereka semua larut dalam pelukan masing-masing. Akhirnya selesai sudah penderitaan Paw Patrol. Rocky dan Zuma telah berhasil ‘dibangkitkan’.

Pada saat bersamaan, ayam jantan berkokok kencang. Sudah saatnya matahari terbit, mengawali hari baru di Adventure Bay. Tepat saat kokokan itu selesai, ada suara yang memanggil mereka.

“Chase! Kawan-kawan!”

Chase kenal persis suara ini. Dia langsung melepas pelukannya dan langsung menghampiri sumber suara.

“Ryder! Kami masih hidup!”

Dengan terjangannya ke arah Ryder, mereka berdua terjatuh di atas rerumputan yang tebal. Ryder tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. Dikiranya mereka semua sudah tiada, ternyata takdir berkata lain.

“A... aku kira kalian tadi...” Ryder terpaku. Tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

“Ryder!” Yang lain juga langsung menghampiri dia, disusul Rocky dan Zuma yang berhasil kembali.

“Rocky! Zuma! Kalian juga!”

Semuanya terasa hangat. Matahari mulai menunjukkan kilauan cahayanya yang indah, menyinari mereka bertujuh. Mimpi mereka sudah berakhir, dan semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia.

“Rocky... maafkan aku... Zuma, kamu juga... maaf...” Air mata terus saja mengucur.

“T-tidak apa, Ryder... tidak apa...” Rocky membalas.

“Maafkan aku juga... aku tidak bisa _bewbuat_ banyak saat _hawi_ itu _tewjadi_...” Zuma juga meminta maaf.

“...aku punya banyak pertanyaan, sebetulnya... namun aku akan simpan itu dulu untuk nanti.” Ryder mendekap mereka berdua sambil menatap ke matahari. “... _dan terbitlah, matahari yang cerah..._ ”

.....

Setelah semuanya menenangkan diri, Rocky dan Zuma ditanyakan beberapa hal.

“Jadi... apa benar itu gulungan kertas milikmu?” Chase sudah membicarakan tentang gulungan bahasa _Aohinu_ yang kini sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

“Sejujurnya aku pun tidak tahu bahwa aku pernah mengambil gulungan itu. Tapi saat terakhir aku mengecek ke sini sendirian tanpa sepengetahuan kalian, aku melihat ada kertas itu di rumahku. Karena saat di limbo aku bisa memahami segala jenis bahasa, aku membaca ada satu mantra yang menjadi kunci untuk kami berdua agar bisa bebas. Makanya aku berharap kalian akan menemukan jawabannya segera. Syukurlah Ryder berhasil memecahkan misteri dari bahasa itu...” Rocky menjelaskan semuanya.

“Hoo... lalu kenapa saat aku yang membacanya, aku merasakan banyak gangguan?” Marshall ikut bertanya.

“Aku _pewcaya_ itu adalah salah satu _cawa_ _agaw_ kalian tidak _bewhasil_ menyelesaikan _mantwa_ itu. Aku _dicewitakan_ oleh _Wocky_ _pewihal mantwa_ itu, dan aku _bewhawap_ kalian bisa menyelesaikannya. Untung doaku dikabulkan... _Syukuw, syukuw._ ” Zuma menyeka keningnya.

“Ryder, tadi aku sempat dengar sekilas sesuatu terjadi dengan kami saat ledakan cahaya itu terjadi. Ada apa?” Skye bertanya.

“...ah, itu... aku lebih baik tidak membicarakannya.” Ryder menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku tidak mau mengingatnya. Yang pasti sesuatu terjadi.”

“Oleh sebab itu kamu tadi sempat menjauh dari posisi awal kami semua?” Rubble ikut bertanya.

“Betul. Saat aku dengar ayam jantan berbunyi, aku berpikir mungkin kalian sudah bangun. Ternyata ekspetasiku kurang dari apa yang terjadi. Kalian hidup, dan Rocky bersama Zuma kembali.” Ryder tersenyum tipis.

“Oh iya, Zuma, aku izin bertanya. Sebetulnya... apa yang terjadi?” Chase penasaran.

“Umm... aku diculik saat itu dan... entahlah apa yang _tewjadi_ , namun tiba-tiba aku sudah sampai di limbo. Aku menunggu setiap hawi hingga _akhiwnya_ _Wocky_ _memutaw_ kaset itu. Kaset itu tidak dapat _didengaw_ _Wocky_ saat kita _pewtama_ kali sampai ke situ _dikawenakan_ adanya aku. Kamu juga _mendengawnya_ , kan?” Zuma menjawab pertanyaa Chase.

“Ah, iya. Lagu sendu itu, iya?” Chase mencoba mengingat-ingat.

“Itu sebetulnya sudah menjadi ‘tanda’ bagiku bahwa sesuatu yang _buwuk_ akan _tewjadi_ kepadaku. Hal buruk itu juga _tewjadi_ kepada kalian semua: Aku menghilang.” Zuma mengakhiri penjelasannya.

“Hoo... dan di hari yang sama, Rocky akhirnya pasrah dan mati karena hipotermia...” Marshall mengangguk pelan.

“ _Wydew_ , apa yang _tewjadi_ saat kamu menemukan badan _Wocky_ saat itu?” Zuma bertanya.

“Badannya masih utuh. ‘Seperti alam menjaga mayatnya’. Aku tidak paham apa yang terjadi saat itu, namun aku langsung menguburkan Rocky tepat di sebelah dirimu. Aku tidak berani menggali ulang mayatmu, karena... begitulah.” Ryder menggaruk kepalanya.

“Hmm...” Rocky menyeritkan dahinya. “Dijaga oleh alam... mungkin memang dewa-dewa _Aohin_ mencoba memberikan bantuan kepada kalian perihal ini.”

“Sebetulnya kamu kenal _Aohin_ atau tidak sih? Kok kamu bisa tahu?” Rubble terdengar skeptis.

“Saat aku menemukan kertas itu setelah aku mati, aku membaca sedikit tentang mantra itu. Saat aku mengetahui konten dari gulungan itu, aku menyimpulkan bahwa mantra ini dibuat oleh seseorang. Saat Chase menyebutkan bahwa bahasa itu adalah bahasa _Aohinu_ , aku langsung berasumsi yang menciptakannya adalah orang _Aohin_. Ya... seperti bahasa pada umumnya.” Rocky mengangkat bahunya. “Ditambah juga, tidak mungkin _Aohinu_ diciptakan oleh orang sembarang. Pasti ada dewa yang mengaturnya. Aku bukannya tidak percaya akan adanya dewa, namun aku tahu hal seperti itu mungkin ada.”

“Ceritanya panjang ya, kalau dipikir-pikir...” Skye mengusap kepalanya. “Pusing jadinya kalau dipikir-pikir.”

“Iya, betul...” Rubble juga ikut menjawab.

“Ah, sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yang penting kita berhasil. Marshall kembali dengan selamat dan Rocky bersama Zuma berhasil dibangkitkan. Ya... sejujurnya aku akan kangen dengan isi dari gulungan itu, namun lebih baik aku tidak mempelajarinya lebih lanjut. Toh, gulungannya juga sudah menghilang, dan lebih enak hidup tanpa mantra, kataku.” Ryder mengusap kepala mereka berdua.

“Kami senang kalian berhasil, sungguh.” Rocky mengangguk cepat. “Tidak aku sangka bahwa mantra itu memang benar bisa bekerja.”

“ _Tewima_ kasih, sekali lagi!” Zuma tersenyum lebar.

“Ah, ayolah! Sudah kewajiban keluarga untuk bisa menolong satu sama lain, kan?” Pernyataan Marshall disusul oleh tawa dari yang lain.

.....

“Oh, sebentar! Ryder, lihat ini!” Chase mengecek ada sesuatu di sebelah bekas makam Rocky dan Zuma.

“Hoo? Buku ini kan sebelumnya rusak? Kok bisa kembali menjadi rapi lagi?” Ryder mengecek isi dari buku itu. “Dan... ini... foto-foto dari kameraku! Kok bisa!?”

Yang lain penasaran, kecuali Rocky yang sudah paham isi dari foto itu.

“Foto saat kita berpiknik beberapa bulan yang lalu!?” Marshall juga mengenali foto-foto itu. “Ah! Jangan bilang ada foto saat aku tercebur di jembatan!”

“Oh, ini! Ada!” Skye langsung menunjuk ke foto yang dimaksud Marshall dan tertawa.

“Astaga! Sudah senang sebetulnya kalau foto itu hilang!” Marshall merah padam mukanya.

“Sudahlah, Dik. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, hehe. Lagipula kamu lucu, loh,” ledek Chase.

“Chase! Kamu lagi!” Marshall memukul pundak kakaknya, dan Chase hanya tertawa sambil menangkisnya.

“Oh, ini... foto Rocky dan Zuma di ladang bunga matahari!” Rubble menunjuk ke salah satu foto yang memikat matanya.

“Oh?” Zuma mengambil foto itu dari buku tersebut dan memperhatikannya. Setelah sekian saat, dia langsung merona merah. “Astaga, aku ingat apa yang _tewjadi_... Ah, memalukan!”

Rocky langsung memeluk Zuma sambil tertawa. “Ayo kita ke sana lagi kapan-kapan. Terima kasih loh untuk bunganya.”

“Ah, _tewsewah_!” Zuma menempelkan mukanya ke bahu Rocky. Buntutnya yang terus bergoyang-goyang tidak bisa berbohong sih, sayangnya.

“Hehe, kamu senang kan saat itu?” Ledek Rocky lebih lajut.

“ _Tewsewaaah!_ ” Zuma tidak bisa menyembunyikan malunya.

“Tapi... bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?” Ryder masih kebingungan.

“Aku rasa ada mantra yang dibacakan Marshall yang bisa memperbaiki barang ini. Aku ingat Marshall dan Chase membaca mantra pertama dua kali, namun dengan diksi yang berbeda...” Skye menarik kesimpulan.

“Oh, iya kah? Menarik.” Ryder mengangguk-angguk. “Seperti memang mantra itu dibuat sengaja untuk kasus ini.”

“Atau bisa jadi sebetulnya tidak ada mantra demikian, namun ada yang menambahkannya untuk kita? Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan begitu saja, hehe.” Rubble ikut berpendapat.

“Ah, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Aku akan membawa pulang buku ini.” Ryder mengambil tasnya yang dari tadi masih tergeletak di bawah pohon dan menaruhnya ke dalam. “Masih banyak pertanyaan yang sebetulnya ingin aku tanyakan, namun kita harus kembali dulu ke markas. Aku yakin Rocky dan Zuma sangat kelaparan, dan kalian juga pasti ingin sarapan. Aku juga sih, sebetulnya...” Ryder menggembol tasnya.

“Ayo, kita pulang.”

Dan begitulah, mereka kini sudah lengkap kembali. Benar kata orang, bahkan cinta keluarga bisa sampai menembus alam kematian.

Hanya karena rasa rela berkorban seseorang, mereka berhasil mendapatkan apa yang mereka harapkan.

Matahari yang terbit menandakan bahwa hari yang baru akan segera tiba. Sudah saatnya mereka kembali bergerak, ke rutinitas yang sama.

Tentunya, dengan Rocky dan Zuma yang sudah kembali di sisi mereka.

_**Yang telah terbit kembali, dari kegelapan yang telah berakhir.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Done and DONE!  
> 3 Act berhasil di ~~kejar tayang~~ selesaikan begitu saja bung! Ayo diputar lagu Congratulationnya! /jangan nanti diblokir di India /HEH
> 
> Dan, akhirnya! Happy ending! YA ALLAH HIDUP LAGI MEREKA YA GUSTI HUHUHUHUHU KUBAHAGIA ;;;;;;;;;  
> /padahal yang nulis...
> 
> GFRIEND PLS JANGAN KELUARIN LAGU LAGI YANG BERKORELASI DENGAN SERIES INI AKU GAK KUAT LAGI :')))))
> 
> Ok, penjelasan tentang mantra pembangkit nyawa itu:  
> 1\. Ut getre fa'atzal fasa: fa'at getre ra kolt inmar murim kenrae. Ut arzk int fasa: sa'al fa'atz tun haket reti tun na'aztuk.  
> Means: The item restoration spell: restore items to its latest prime condition. The regen body spell: reparation, restoration of body, freed of diseases/ilness. Ini menjelaskan kenapa buku di akhir cerita itu balik lagi jadi semula, karena secara gak sengaja Chase dan Marshall ikut memperbaiki bukunya.  
> 2\. Ut tamant na'al fasa: zut tam ut na'al tun Rocky krez Zuma, raik de'ez kri rekh ada'atz tun iztarahe.  
> Means: The summoning soul spell: I summon the soul of Rocky and Zuma, that still free from bound of afterlife. Dikarenakan di Desperation mereka masih bisa bertemu Rocky dan Zuma, mereka dianggap 'masih terperangkap di limbo'. Thus, masih ada kesempatan untuk diselamatkan.  
> 3\. Zan ut treiz tun kazartak, zut krein morgi nalanz na'altak ra heib hakettak.  
> Means: In the name of gods, I bind back their souls to their body. Tahap terakhir ini cukup krusial karena tanpa dikembalikan nyawa ke badannya, mereka gak akan bisa hidup sama sekali.
> 
> Big thanks to [Wolfariz](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/wolfariz/) for the sacred language, **Aohinu**! Ini bahasa buatan dia sendiri yang katanya mencampurkan sekitar 4 bahasa dunia (termasuk bahasa lokal juga)! Sumpah dia kreatif banget astaga, go check him out! <3  
> Dan fanart terakhir, terima kasih buat [Jvtmth/Midday Moon](https://twitter.com/jvtmth)! HASILNYA BAGUS BANGET BANGSAT SINI GUA GEPREK LO PAKE CINTA  
> eh maaf ngegas hhe
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you yang udah mau support aku buat nyelesaiin tulisan ini!  
> OTW BAHASA INGGRIS BOI  
> /sumpah ada writer di AO3 yang nungguin hhe <3 Just wait, Taurosology!
> 
> Thanks once again!  
> -Nabil
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> -Paw Patrol adalah karya ciptaan Keith Chapman dibawah Spin Animation dan lisensi Nick Jr.. Saya membuat cerita fiksi penggemar ini hanya untuk kesenangan(?) pribadi dan tidak ada tujuan untuk mengambil royalti sedikitpun.  
> \- 해야 (Sunrise) adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh GFriend, di bawah naungan label record Source Music Entertainment. Tidak ada promosi berbayar dalam cerita fiksi ini, Interpretasi lagu dilakukan oleh saya sendiri, selebihnya hak cipta adalah sepenuhnya milik pembuat konten asli.


End file.
